


Mała Rączka R2D2

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Standardowe fochy Anakinowe;), Słodziakowanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: Anakin, Obi, naleśniki i Nasz kochany Astromech. :)No co, mam wenę.;)





	Mała Rączka R2D2

Z przemiłej drzemki wyrwał Kenobiego jakiś hałas, dobiegający z kuchennego przedsionka. Tego, który oddzielał kwaterę mistrza od pokoju jego ucznia. Coś ewidentnie trzaskało patelnią...albo innymi garami. 

"Co tam się do jasnej anielki wyrabia?" - pomyślał, wciąż zaspany. Ciężkie powieki mu się kleiły, opadając same wbrew jego woli.

Za to głos Anakina rozpoznał od razu.

"I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you...  
I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you...  
I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger..."

Chcąc nie chcąc, Jedi musiał zwlec się z wygodnego wyrka. Przecierając oczy, stanął w drzwiach.

\- Czy mnie uszy nie mylą? Nucisz piosenkę tej piosenkarki z holonetu...Jak jej było? Selena Gomesh?  
\- GO-MEZ.  
\- Jesteś fanem? Przecież to dziewczyńskie.  
\- Nie, wcale że nie. I nic nie nucę. Umyj sobie te uszy. 

Dopiero teraz Kenobi przytomniej rozejrzał się wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. To co zobaczył, sprawiło że nie mógł się powstrzymać od klepnięcia w czoło...

\- Ani, ty leniu śmierdzący...Dlaczego każesz R2D2 smażyć ci naleśniki?

Blondyn wzruszył na to ramionami.  
\- Bo Malutki to uwielbia. Słyszysz jak robi BIPPP? To z radości...- rzekł, po czym zwrócił się do popiskującego astromecha.  
\- Tak kochany, dolej mi syropku z gruszki. 

Skywalker czule pogłaskał obsługującego go robocika po kopułce.  
\- Wiesz co mi najbardziej smakuje. Jesteś debeściak. 

Kenobi słysząc to, zmuszony był pomasować sobie zmarszczkę na czole.  
\- Anakinie, czemu ty zwracasz się do niego jak do człowieka? Nie chcę cię martwić, ale to tylko maszynka i...  
\- I MA UCZUCIA. Więc mu ich nie rań, nazywając go "tylko maszynką".

Obi westchnął z rezygnacją, czując że przegrał tą walkę, zanim się zaczęła.  
\- Wiem jak silnie się do niego przywiązałeś ale R2D2 naprawdę...  
\- DOSYĆ! - krzyknął chłopak tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. I to właśnie coś w jego głosie kazało Kenobiemu odpuścić.  
Zadowolony padawan okręcił się na pięcie, trzymając R2D2 za antenkę przypominającą malutką rączkę.  
Starszy mężczyzna nie posiadał się ze zdumienia.  
-...Kiedy...kiedy mu to zainstalowałeś?  
Skywalker nawet nie raczył zaszczycić go odpowiedzią.  
\- Chodź, Serduszko...Idziemy sobie stąd. Nie będziemy wcale słuchać tego dziada o wrażliwości glonojada.  
\- Anakinie, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko!  
Ale chłopak kompletnie go ignorował, skupiając się wyłącznie na astro-maluchu.  
\- Pogramy w podracery na Plejce. Ty będziesz Sebulbą, a ja, jak zwykle, sobą..  
\- ANAKINIE, CZY TY MNIE W OGÓLE SŁUCHASZ?  
...  
Ech. Oczywiście że nie...Jak zwykle.  
Powiedział Obi - sam do siebie.


End file.
